


24小时也不够

by Murimuri



Category: Darry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 非法闯入的阿德，发现小哈也喜欢他的故事，一辆假车





	24小时也不够

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节贺文  
> OOC，非法闯入的阿德，一辆假车  
> 不喜慎  
> 祝情人节快乐

大钟敲响了第十二下，夜已深，除了夜行生物，霍格沃兹已经渐渐沉睡，等待着明日的朝晖。  
格兰芬多宿舍里少年们此起彼伏的呼吸声缓缓响起，没人注意到嘎吱作响的窗户。“阿拉霍洞开”，“咔哒”一声，一个黑影闪入了安静的宿舍。  
“哈利…哈利…哈利…”黑影的主人用着难以察觉的音量念着，仿若低吟着咒语；那人影驾轻就熟地掀开那有名的救世主，哈利波特所在床位的床帘；熟练地施下静音咒，怕袍子上的寒气惊醒熟睡中的人，他轻轻脱下自己的外袍，露出家族引以为傲的金发。  
“情人节快乐，宝贝儿。”

一碰到你的手 浑身可以感受你的气息  
我该怎么办 我要疯了 我要疯了  
越喝越渴 尝一尝更陶醉于中  
更陷入进去 我要疯了 我要疯了

小心翼翼地触碰着眼前熟睡的身影，德拉科的手轻轻地摩挲着哈利的；见他没有醒来的迹象，德拉科动作大胆了起来，他的膝盖慢慢压上了床沿，哈利的身体随着他的动作微微向他倾斜。“哈利…我的宝贝…”拉着哈利的手没有放开，德拉科另一只手抚上了哈利的脸庞，缓缓俯身，贴向肖想已久的唇瓣。  
橘子糖的味道…真甜…  
情人节，过分一点也，没关系吧。跟随着脑海里的想法，德拉科的手向下移动，轻搔着脖颈处的肌肤。“嗯…”手下的黑发少年似乎不舒服地哼了一声，德拉科迅速地往后撤开，哈利扭了一下头，调整了一下姿势又睡了过去；本就开着的领口更滑开了一些，德拉科心下一紧。只要小心一点，小心一点…两手撑在床上，金发少年朝哈利的锁骨探去，细细地舔舐。  
哈利的身体…哈利的皮肤…好温暖…  
手缓缓下移，从松垮的睡衣边缘往上探，细软的皮肤让他爱不释手，渐渐向腰后移去，把身下的人圈入自己的怀里，细软的金发轻轻在颈间蹭着，像最无害的小动物，德拉科浅浅地嗅了一口身下人的气味。

看着你我会忘掉了一切 脑海里充满了你  
抱着你是最完美的 好想就这样活一辈子

继续以轻缓的手势搭到黑发少年的裤边，慢慢往下拉，露出白净纤细的双腿。德拉科的手滑入哈利的腿间，柔软的肌肤让他的下身又硬了几分。德拉科撑起身子来，手伸向自己的下体，拉开裤链，露出了已膨胀起来的亵裤；一手将哈利一条腿屈起来，露出了腿间更大片的肌肤，白皙得有点晃眼。德拉科往前凑去，嘴唇微颤着，贴上哈利腿内的皮肤。他的味道…他的温度…手拉下内裤，德拉科握住了自己的下体，撸动了起来。睡梦中的哈利闷哼出声，“哈啊…”细痒的感觉让他不禁向下触摸，不自觉拉扯着腿间的发丝。  
头皮被拉扯的轻微痛感让德拉科更加兴奋，手间上下的动作更快了起来。

24小时也不够 当我抚摸你 你抚摸我

临近高潮的快感让德拉科连嘴下的动作都不禁重了起来，“啊…”一声娇喘从头顶传来，手不自觉一紧，灼烫的液体泄了出来，“谁…”不，不会吧…有些僵硬地抬起头，正对上哈利半睁的眸子，敛着水光与情欲的眼睛那样的动人，但此刻这不是他该想的。意料之外，头顶的人儿轻笑一声，“德拉科啊…又梦到了…”便又闭眼睡去。德拉科呆楞着，一瞬没反应过来，他不知道自己是怎么给他穿回衣服，施清洁咒，回到宿舍。又梦到了，是什么意思，难道说…

是我第一次感受到的 害怕不断陷进去的我  
但如果你抓住我 我害怕 我会继续走

清晨的阳光从窗边洒进来，哈利睁开眼睛，奇怪，昨晚没关窗吗。浆糊一般的脑袋没多想，总感觉腿间痒痒的，洗漱干净，下楼准备去从吃早饭。  
门口叽叽喳喳的，哈利有些好奇地围过去，意料之外地在格兰芬多的宿舍门口看到一头金发。金发的主人向自己走来，他的嘴巴瓮合着，平日苍白的面孔看似无甚不同，但通红的耳朵出卖了他。  
他说，喜欢我？  
那个我梦里，次次出现的他？

24小时也不够 要是和你在一起 和你目光对视

END


End file.
